


Just another Statistic

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: Squall is a young speed skater in his first olympics. He has heard of all the rumors of the olympic village being full of athletes having sex and refuses to just be another one, at least he did until he met the german snowboarder, Cloud strife.Day 2 for Strifehart Valentine event: Lust





	

It was the winter olympics, his first one and he was only 18. Compared to some of the other athletes he was just a baby. He didn't care though, he came to make history, he wanted to be one of the youngest men’s speed skaters in all his country. He wanted to bring a gold medal home for France. Though there was an ulterior motive, that was by getting a gold or even any medal it would validate his want to focus on skating. Maybe with a medal his Father wouldn't be bothering him about finding a girlfriend.

The host country for this year had been in Canada and once the nations were all in, the show was going to start. He was a little excited but there wasn't anyone he had to be excited about it with. That was until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Loire! Squall Loire!" Came the much too excited voice of his competitor and long time friend, Zell Dincht.

Squall turned to the voice, seeing his friend running over to him with another blond trailing behind. Both blonds were covered in germany's winter gear. The bright design of the outfits was in stark contrast against his muted grey coat and flag colored scarf. Zell and his friend wore long coats of bright blues, greens and yellows. At least the men didn't have to wear the matching hideous orange pants that the women on the German team did. Once together, the three of them had every color imaginable on.

"Bonjour Zell...and friend." Squall pulled his tacky flag scarf closer to his neck and tried to get a reading on the other blonde. The two looked almost related with how close in height they were and how both of them had insane hair. The one difference being freckles in the other blonde's cheeks and those eyes. He had often thought Zell had pretty blues, but this stranger had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Heya Squall! I'm so glad I saw you! I was beginning to think I was stuck with just Cloud and no one else. No offense man!" Zell said, turning to his friend and patting him on the shoulders.

So called friend named Cloud just shrugged at Zell, clearly not upset. His azure gaze turned to Squall, deep blue meeting an icy tone. Cloud's gaze was so sharp that Squall had to almost look away until Cloud extended a gloved hand to him. "Bon joor Squall."

Squall stared at Cloud for a moment. It was clear the man had no idea how to properly speak french and was just trying to imitate what he'd said previously. It wasn't that which shocked him but rather how deep the man’s voice was. Cloud looked young, not much older than him and while his voice wasn't incredibly deep, he just hadn't expected it. It was a bit rough even and the sound had made him feel a bit nervous. "Nice to meet you.." He mumbled in reply, his accent being muffled by the scarf.

Cloud flashed him a cheery smile. Zell looked between the two of them and pulled them both in for a hug on either side of them. "Squall this is my cousin Cloud. Cloud, this is my best friend Squall!"

Cousin? Why hadn't Zell ever mentioned he had another athlete in his family? If he was good enough to be at the olympics then he was good enough to be mentioned. To Squall this was all important stuff, especially that Cloud was a 'handsome' cousin and Squall was very much single.  
The brunet finally shook Cloud's hand and felt the strong grip of the other through the gloves. 'Handsome, deep voice and strong.' Yes, Squall could get behind this cousin.

Fireworks were beginning overhead, causing the group of three to separate and enjoy the show. The excitement in Zell’s eyes was easy to see, the excitable man getting distracted enough to leave the other two alone. He knew many people here after all and soon found another group to be with.

Squall sighed as another bright firework exploded above them and he had to close his eyes for a moment. He looked to his side to Cloud who wasn’t even watching it directly anymore. The man was messaging someone on his phone and typing rather quickly. When he wasn’t typing he was taking video, a little smile on his face. A smile looked nice on Cloud. 

“Ich habe Spaß. Ich vermisse euch alle. Ich habe ein netter Kerl mit mir” Cloud waved to the friends he was currently facetiming, a pretty brunet with another dark haired man. They both waved at him and asked something that Squall couldn’t hear but caused Cloud to blush. He soon put the phone away and saw that Squall was watching him. He pulled the scarf closer over his face but didn’t look away from Squall. “Meine...my friends. They couldn’t come.” His voice was still mumbled but the more he spoke the more the scarf slipped a little further down. 

“Do you miss them?” Squall asked, only to see a nod from Cloud. He noticed the blonde watching him and he put his hands in his coat pocket, nervous from the silence between them. That silence was broken with noises of cheers and fireworks though. “So…” He started, trying desperately to make small talk. “What are you here for?”

“Snowboarden…. er snowboarding.” Cloud said, letting his scarf fall and revealing his pouty lips. “You do speedskating with Zell, richtig?” At the nod he got from Squall he smiled and looked over to where his cousin had run off too. “He is a handful at the best of times, but he is a good skater. You think you will be beating him?”.

“Of course, Imagine how big a handful he’d be if I let him win.” Squall said, taking on the challenge and possibly staring at Cloud’s lips. How a man had such full, kissable lips he’d never know. The two shared a laugh at that, one big enough to get Zell’s attention momentarily. It was all in good sport however. 

“Maybe I’ll come see you skate, Zell’s rivalry with you is one I’ve been following for some time. It’d be nice to see it in person for once.” Cloud said, taking a step closer to Squall. 

“Oh? Are you a fan of me then, Cloud?” Squall’s tone was teasing and to his surprise he saw a faint blush on Cloud’s freckled cheeks. The blond turned his head in a no but moved closer. “Are you even watching the show anymore?”

“Not really. I hate crowds and the fireworks are too loud.” Cloud looked down, more towards at his shoes now, as if nervous of something. The words he spoke were something Squall could relate to. After a moment he looked back up at him. “Want to slip away?”

Squall’s light blue eyes widened and his face went a bit red in the cheeks. He’d promised he’d come and focus on his skating to his father, he wouldn’t be one of those people who had an olympic hookup but yet here he stood next to someone he could very well break his promise with. “Where...where would we go?”

Cloud heard the hesitation in his voice and for a moment looked like he’d change his mind. “I’ve not eaten since my plane landed a few hours ago. If we leave now maybe we miss the crowd?” 

It was a sound argument and Squall was a bit hungry himself. He had a light lunch but no supper and by the time this parade of athletes was done they’d be well into the night. He knew those who had to perform in the morning usually left early so it wasn’t a requirement to stay, but it was also his first Olympics. “I…” Another firework went off as he started to speak and he already could feel the migraine coming along. He nodded then and took Cloud’s hand in his, dragging him to the exit. Squall had missed the wave that Cloud gave his cousin as they left the stadium to wander the streets. 

 

The two olympiads found themselves in a McDonalds right down the street from the hotels they’d be staying at. It wasn’t Squall’s first choice but the look Cloud had on his face when he saw the glowing yellow arches was one he didn’t wanna pass up. Squall had ordered just a salad, even though it had roughly the same calories as a burger. He’d have to work it off later. Even a few inches off his target weight and he might be held back in the race. He wouldn’t let a little fast food come between him and a gold medal, no matter how hot his ‘date’ was. Cloud on the other hand seemed to not care for his competition coming up as he ordered two big macs and a large fry. At least the blond had water to drink. 

“Are you sure that’s wise to eat? Isn’t snowboarding tomorrow?” Squall couldn’t help but ask his companion as he took another bite of his salad. Watching cloud eat the burgers was an experience. He wondered if every snowboarder had such a loose diet or if Cloud was special. When they finally sat Cloud had shed the awful bright jacket and to Squall’s surprise seemed to be wearing a dark turtleneck. It clung to the blonds body and didn’t hide the fact that his new German friend was ‘packing’. It made Squall a bit nervous of his own body and so he kept his jacket on as he ate, clearing his throat and making sure not to stare at the way that dark sweater hugged cloud’s muscular arms. Perhaps the bright jacket was the better option after all. 

“No, not at all but my coach isn’t here right now and I’m starving. I’ve been on a diet for months. I can eat some junk.” Cloud bit into the second burger, scarfing his food down almost too quickly. He’d noticed that Squall kept his jacket on but didn’t question it. “My coach is a monster. He is so strict on me but I know he does it for results.” He shivered at the thought of his coach and quickly took another bite of the burger to spite him. “So Squall, tell me more about yourself. I know a bit from Zell. You’re French and 18 now right?”

Squall nodded, not sure what else to say about himself really. “Oui, I live with my Father who is sort of a coach to me. I have a sister and she was supposed to come since my Father couldn’t but she got called back to work. It’s one of my first times on my own and it’s kind of nice. I’m enjoying it.” He looked from his salad, to Cloud’s face and was surprised at how much attention Cloud was giving him. The blond had stopped eating and was watching him, totally focused on their conversation. It was refreshing for him to have such attention on himself. “I wish I knew more than just your name. Zell never really mentioned you.”

Cloud shrugged and passed a fry over to Squall, seeing if he’d take it. When he did he took one for himself and ate it. “Not much to say. I’m Zell’s cousin but I live with his family when I’m not with my coach. My Mutti passed away a few years ago and so I stay with them. Zell hasn’t mentioned it out of respect to me.” He shrugged, not really at all phased by it. “I only started snowboarding a couple of years ago. I’m still new to the sport but I think I have a good chance. Oh and I just turned 21 a few months ago.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Squall said, feeling the mood drop a bit but Cloud shook his head.

The blond took another fry and tossed it up, catching it in his mouth and giving Squall a smile. “ Hey it’s in the past, besides if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t have started snowboarding… and I wouldn’t have been eating fries with you.”

The sincere look Cloud was giving him in this moment had Squall’s face heating up and his heart quickening its pace. This German snowboarder was going to be the death of him, if the heavy salad already wasn’t. Squall cleared his throat when the tension between them became so heavy he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. “Well now…” 

A hand reached over the table and cupped Squall’s face, forcing him to look at Cloud. He smiled at Squall and slid his hand a little higher up to his cheek, his thumb rubbing circles in the red tint. “Hey, we are in the same hotel suite. We should probably head back soon. Can I walk you back?” 

There was no mistaking what this was now. Cloud was definitely hitting on him and Squall was at a loss of what to do. He’d never been hit on by any one before and if he had it hadn’t been as obvious as Cloud was being. Squall wasn’t sure what to do. His rational mind was telling him to tell Cloud no and walk back alone but he didn’t want to. This handsome man with the deep voice and intense blue eyes wanted more time with him. He was finding it hard to think of reasons why this wouldn’t be good idea. This was Zell’s cousin and if anything Zell would know where to find him so it wasn’t like Cloud would do anything bad to him. “Maybe...just a walk home.”

At the acceptance of his proposal, Cloud took their finished meals and threw the rest away, grabbing his jacket and deciding to carry it instead of wearing it again, it wasn’t too cold anyway. He went then to Squall’s side and took his hand in his, pulling him up with it. 

Squall’s icy blues couldn’t stop looking back into Cloud’s own intense blue eyes. He stood and followed him out of the McDonald’s, the walk back to the hotels feeling incredibly short.

Cloud and Squall both had rooms on the same floor, Cloud was near the elevator while Squall was on the opposite end of the hotel. Being a proper gentleman, Cloud walked Squall all the way to his door and the two lingered there for a moment. Squall fiddled with his key card, feeling Cloud’s eyes on the back of his head as he swiped and watched the door open for him. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open a crack, turning to wish Cloud a goodnight. When he did he noticed how close the blonde came to him and his breath got stuck in his throat once more. 

“Can I...come in a moment?” Cloud wasn’t wasting any time as he invaded Squall’s personal space. He wasn’t normally this forward but getting to be this close to Squall was making him act different. He had promised Zell he wouldn’t bother his friend much but if Squall was willing to let him in then clearly Squall wanted this. The hesitation had him thinking he was pushing Squall too much and he backed away, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. His face was still a little pink from the cold night air. 

‘Zut’ Squall thought as he tried to find his breathing, tried to get a clear head about him from whatever spell Cloud was casting on him. The man was so incredibly handsome, he’d noticed it from the moment they’d locked eyes and yet here he stood before him so nervous and even fiddling with his clothing in nervousness. He looked like a lost puppy and Squall couldn’t take it. So what if he became a statistic, Cloud was someone he didn’t want to pass up. 

Squall made the first move, rushing in to kiss Cloud. His lips made contact with Cloud’s all too quickly and they bumped noses first. A horrible first kiss for Squall and he almost turned to lock himself inside his room. Cloud saved it however, after rubbing his nose he smiled at Squall and wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist. Cloud pulled him in close till their bodies were flushed against one another. “How about a redo?” He asked, leaning in and claiming Squall’s lips with his own. 

The kiss was much more gentle than Squall was expecting. He’d clearly watched too many romance movies where the two lovers would kiss passionately and then have wild sex off screen. This wasn’t that at all, this was a gentleness that had him weak in the knees. It should have been illegal for someone to kiss this sweetly, for those soft pouty lips to feel like velveteen rose petals against his own. His own arms were at a loss at what to do. He was just standing there like an idiot being kissed by someone who had much more experienced than he could ever hope to have. Luckily for him Cloud was paying attention and didn’t feel awkward in helping the younger athlete out. He took his arms and placed them around his shoulders, breaking the kiss for a moment. 

“Wow.” Was all Cloud said as his blue eyes sparkled while looking at Squall. “I think I’d like to have another kiss in private, if that’s okay with you Squall.”

Squall nodded, totally taken back by the older man before him. This had to be some kind of weird dream. He totally didn’t just have his first and second kiss with a hot German stranger who he’d just met and with the chance for a third and more if he agreed to it. The only real thought in his mind right now was how he was going to punch Zell for never mentioning Cloud before now. “I’d like that...very much.” His voice betrayed him, coming out much more nervous than he wanted to be. 

Cloud just gave a little laugh at the way Squall was speaking, it was cute to him. He kept an arm around Squall’s waist as he pulled them into room. His foot went to kick the door closed and soon after the automatic lock clicked into place.

The sound of the door locking had Squall’s heart beating faster. His eyes looked around the room he hadn’t even unpacked for yet and then to Cloud. “I… maybe...”

“Nervous?” Cloud asked, his free hand coming up to Squall’s face and running through the dark brown locks. It really did look like a mane around his face. “If you aren’t ready I can just kiss you once more and see myself off.”

“Non!” The words left Squall’s lips before he could stop himself. He was too nervous for this, had no experience but he wanted this. “Stay… please.” He wasn’t sure why he was asking this. Squall had come to compete and that was all, he didn’t come to have a one night stand or find someone and yet here he was with Cloud in his hotel room. They hit it off from the start really, he’d admit but would this really be a good choice? Did he want his first time to be with someone he hardly knew?

“You don’t seem so sure.” Cloud started to let go of Squall, feeling like he really was influencing him in the wrong way. He didn’t want to do that.

“I…. I’ve never done this before...okay?” Squall admitted. He pulled away from Cloud and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddling with the button on his jacket. He unbuttoned one, playing with the flap for a moment as he felt a dip in the bed next to him. Cloud had joined him on the bed. He turned to look at the other man and felt an arm around his shoulders and saw that smile that was quickly stealing his heart. 

“Hey, no big deal really. I had fun anyway.” Cloud leaned in and gave Squall that third kiss he promised, but this one was on his forehead and not on his lips. 

Squall didn’t know why but the kiss to his forehead bothered him. It made him feel like he was a kid, something he hated. He frowned and instead decided he’d show Cloud he could do this. Moving in he looked at that sweet freckled face and kissed him in return, first on the cheeks which earned a chuckle from Cloud. He kissed him a little lower them, at his jaw and listened how Cloud’s laughing stopped. A kiss to the neck earned a nice moan from the older man. 

“Squall… i-if it’s your first time…” Cloud felt his face going red and he pushed the other away for a moment, needing him to look at him. “We should go to my room then. I have stuff there that I can use to make this really good for you.” He realized how badly that sounded after he said it and quickly tried to cover up his words. “I mean..oh..I don’t mean it like that. I mean like I have things to make it painless.” That didn’t sound too much better and Cloud found himself hiding his head in his hands. 

“Hey, I get it.” Squall rubbed at Cloud’s shoulders and then got off the bed, going to his suitcase he’d left and taking a few things from it like a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush out. He turned to Cloud and then went to the door, waiting for the other to follow. “Well, to your room before I chicken out of this.”

Cloud stood up then and went over to Squall, looking at the and taking the key card before Squall forgot it and followed him out of the room. “I promise you’re going to have a good time. I’m going to pamper you.” 

“You better.” Squall said, a little smile on his face as Cloud led them back to the other side of the hotel. Squall was grateful that no one else was back yet. Had someone seen them he probably would have went back to his room. However this left no room for excuses when he entered Cloud’s hotel room. The room looked just like his but somehow already lived in and a bit messy. Oddly enough this room had double beds even though Cloud hadn’t said another was with him in here. Clothes were unpacked and some on the floor and a few other items were in the room. He saw a snowboard propped up against the wall, enjoying the wolf that was designed into it. Somehow that wolf seemed to fit Cloud’s image. He walked over to the empty bureau and placed his things on there, lingering by it. He watched as Cloud tidied up his room and went to his own suitcases to get out some things. He watched as Cloud took out a bottle that almost looked like soap and a package of condoms. It seemed Cloud really was prepared for this. He wondered for a moment if he hadn’t said yes to Cloud, would he be using those things on someone else. “You… came prepared I see.”

“Hm?” Cloud turned from placing the items on the table next to the bed and sat there, tilting his head. He was confused for a moment before he figured why Squall had said that. “Whoa hey I actually didn’t plan to use them. My friend, the one with dark hair gave me them. He said it was in case I needed it. You can’t believe how embarrassing it was to get it on the plane. They called me down and asked why I had that bottle.” Cloud’s face heated up a bit and he began to laugh at the memory. 

“I can imagine. I’m surprised they let you keep it.” Squall felt a bit more comfortable and headed over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching as cloud crawled over to meet him. The blonde let his hand move some of Squall’s hair out of his face, once again being tender with him. 

“Are you ready to be pampered, mein Schatz?” Cloud’s voice was a few octaves lower, wanting to get squall into the mood but also making sure he was okay with this all. He was ready to stop the moment Squall said so, if Squall said so. 

“Oui, but….what does that mean?” Squall didn’t mind the gentleness, he liked it and was happy at how gentle Cloud was being. The more time he spent with him the more he was beginning to feel like this was a good idea. He’d want someone understanding for his first time. 

As he was tugging Squall onto the bed, Cloud tried to figure out how to translate it for him. “My… treasure.” He mumbled as his cheeks heated up. He knew that sounded ridiculous but at least Squall didn’t think so. In fact Squall was too busy blushing and following his lead. Cloud was glad he wasn’t being made fun of and used the opportunity to lay Squall on the bed and straddle him. “You’re wearing too much clothes, mein Schatz. Can I help you take them off?” 

Squall gulped and nodded at Cloud. His jacket from before hadn’t been removed yet and with Cloud actually sitting on him, he was beginning to understand that his was really happening. He was going to have sex with Cloud. “Oui..”

“Good.” Cloud took the opening and pulled at each button on Squall’s jacket, quickly pulling it apart. Each button coming undone had a bit more of the dark shirt squall was wearing underneath revealed. Once the top was done, Cloud took the scarf off and threw it behind him. He parted the jacket, enjoying the way Squall’s dark shirt lay on him, the way the deep ‘V’ in the neckline accentuated his collarbones and his long neck. It was beautiful and Cloud showed his adoration by leaning forward and kissing the exposed skin. He felt a jerk underneath him and pulled away a moment to see a blushing beautiful Squall. Tickle was the reply he received and he tried not to rub him the wrong way again after that. Cloud removed the jacket, lifting Squall’s waist up with one arm high enough to slip it away. He kept that arm there once he was placed back down, a hand going under the shirt to touch at bare skin. Lips left tender kisses on his neck as his nose nudged away more fabric to expose some more of those broad shoulders he’d been eyeing all night. 

“C-Cloud…” A soft moan left Squall’s lips at the kisses and touches. Cloud was moving slow, almost too slow for him. He appreciated the want to have him adjust to this but the longer they were going to delay the more he was feeling nervous. It was that nervousness that had caused him to jerk underneath him, not being ticklish. He rocked his his up, hoping a little friction would get Cloud going but all it did was get a hand to push his chest back onto the bed. “Cloud…” he whined, need in his voice. 

“I promised to pamper you right? Let me do that.” Cloud took the hint however and moved lower, lifting the dark material that covered Squall’s body over his head and tossing it to the side. He would have continued on if he wasn’t so entranced by the beautiful body before him. The clothes Squall had been wearing didn’t do him justice. He should have been showing off this beautiful lean body, not hiding it. Cloud leaned in to kiss his neck tenderly once more, leaving a trail of hot kisses to his chest. Lips circled around a pink nipple, flicking it with his tongue which earned a moan of pleasure from Squall. His hand played with the other, mimicking what his tongue was doing by lightly making circles over the sensitive flesh. “This good?”

An exasperated “Oui” left Squall’s lips as his back arched off the bed at the touch. He’d never been touched there, why would he? He hadn’t even known how sensitive he was there until Cloud started to touch him. “You… you have too much clothes on. I want to see.” Before Cloud could even argue, Squall had grabbed his arms and pushed him over, catching the snowboarder off guard and pinning him to the bed instead. He took his rightful seat in Cloud’s lap, moving his hips against him one more and shivered as this new angle had his own cock rubbing against the zipper of his pants during the action. He bit on his bottom lip as he pulled at Cloud’s tight turtleneck, pulling it off him as quickly as he could. Just as he had expected the man was well endowed with muscles. He watched for a moment as the abs on his stomach contracted with each shaky breathe, how those big blue eyes seemed to flash some darker, just for him. It was a positively sinful sight and Squall needed to see more of it. “Enlève tes pantalons,” he ordered, not even realizing he’d slipped into French. 

Cloud had no idea what Squall was saying but he could guess pantalons had something to do with his pants. It didn’t matter right now anyway, he was too distracted by how incredibly sexy that had been. “Say that again, please.” He needed to hear it again, even if it translated to something as silly as you have nice pants, he wanted to hear Squall moan it again. 

For a moment the spell between them stopped as Squall looked at Cloud confused. He didn’t get the appeal but he nodded and said it once more. “Enlève tes pantalons,” unlike before Squall didn’t say it in a more needy voice but spoke it as if it was a common phrase. 

“No, no like you did before. Please that was so hot!” Cloud had his hands on Squall’s hips then, moving the other male against him, giving him that friction he had been craving before.

“Ah..Enlève tes pantalons,” Squall moaned, feeling that hard zipper press against his own hard cock once more. His eyes closed as he spoke more. “Je veux te baiser.” The words left Squall’s lips and had him blushing a deep red. He couldn’t believe the filth he’d just said. His hands went up to his mouth and covered it in embarrassment.

“Scheisse, Squall you are so hot.” Cloud found it impossible not to touch the exposed skin in front of him, hearing Squall speaking french was making him go crazy. It didn’t help that Squall was incredibly bashful which in Cloud’s eyes made him that more attractive. “Ich will dich… I want you, Squall. Don’t be nervous now, please. Du bist so hübsch!” He sat up and kissed at Squall’s exposed chest once more, his hands grabbing at his ass and being incredibly surprised by how firm it was. He shouldn’t had expected less with the type of sport Squall was in. It was a heavy legs sport and as such his ass would be toned too. Now he really wanted to take those pants off and see the rest.

“C-Cloud…” Squall moaned once more as his hands messed up Cloud’s blonde hair. He tugged at a few strands, wanting him closer but stopped once he heard the definite sound of a zipper being pulled, his zipper. He looked down at Cloud, freezing up for only a moment as he was placed back on the bed. They’d made their way from the center of it to now almost the edge, completely facing the opposite direction. Squall’s head hung off the edge of the bed, having to struggle to keep it up to watch Cloud unzip his khakis and pull them off. Squall had tried to stop him but the boxers soon were next, leaving his hard cock fully exposed for Cloud’s enjoyment. His cock twitched on it’s own, flopping up against his stomach in a slight arch as he covered his face, embarrassment taking hold of him. 

“Fuck….you are more than handsome.” Cloud pulled away, sitting up on his knees to get a full look at Squall’s body. He was all legs, beautiful muscular legs that held up a lean torso. The olive colored skin was beautiful, leaving a light dusty pink in all the right places, his chest and twitching cock. Cloud almost had to wipe drool from his lips at the sight. He could feel his own pants tighten, wanting to forever remember the beautiful creature before him. “I wish I had a camera.”

“No! No Camera!” That had Squall sitting up on his elbows in an instant. He tried to reach for a pillow to cover himself but Cloud’s lips stopped him. They kissed again but this wasn’t the gentle kisses that had him gaining confidence and feeling safe and warm, this kiss was heated. This was the type of kiss he believed movies were full of, passionate needy kisses that porn stars might even blush at. He felt all of Cloud in that kiss, could feel the bulge in cloud’s pants press up against his stomach, felt the material of those ridiculous white pants rub against his own cock. They were both so hot to touch, hands grabbing at whatever they could as lips parted and tongues explored. Cloud’s mouth was hot and their tongues fought for dominance, Cloud’s taking the lead. 

Even though the kiss was everything cloud wanted, he wanted more of Squall’s flesh instead. He wanted to taste every part of him and that meant stopping the kiss. They parted, both men panting for a moment, eyes meeting. Each man saw the same lust, the same want in the other. Cloud grinned for a moment, kissing down Squall’s chest then to his stomach. “Beautiful,” He said once more as he kissed just above Squall’s cock, watching it as it twitched and leaked precum. That had Cloud licking his lips in anticipation and he touched it for the first time, earning a moan from Squall. “So thick…” He licked the tip, tasting the slightly salty precum on his lips. 

Squall was losing every ounce of control he had just at a lick. If such a simple act had him reacting this way he was nervous to find out what more Cloud could do to him. 

Cloud took his tip fully in his mouth, his pouty lips tucking on the sensitive skin, sucking hard before releasing him and pampering him with a kiss to the tip. He grinned at the moans, loving how verbal Squall was. It was better than he had imagined. 

“Cloud… merci… please.” Squall moaned out, wanting to move his hips desperately but knowing he might hurt Cloud. He didn’t know much about sex but he knew how easily it could be to make someone choke. Instead he grabbed onto the bed sheets, hoping they’d work as a distraction. 

Squall’s moans were met with Cloud eagerly taking him into his mouth again. Once more it was just the tip, sucking on the reddened skin. He wet his mouth, taking him more into his mouth, a bit past the lip and a little more until he had him fully in. He hummed in pleasure, a hand going to his own still covered cock and rubbing at it from above his pants. Cloud bobbed his head, pulling back to the tip before taking him back into his hot mouth, enjoying the way Squall’s cock filled him.

“Suce-moi la bite!” Squall shouted, knowing Cloud was already doing just that but wanting more. He wanted it faster, more, god he wanted Cloud do badly right now. Did he have to be so good at this? His body wouldn’t listen to his mind and his hips thrust up and just like he thought, he heard a pained noise from Cloud.

“Whoa! Warning next time, mein schatz.” Cloud said with a chuckle, rubbing at his jaw for a moment. “You can thrust now, I’m ready.” Once more he took Squall’s cock in his mouth and just as he said, Squall was thrusting into him more then he was prepared for. Quickly he figured out the pace and matched his French partner as best as he could. 

“Oh oui! C’est bon!” Squall moaned out, unable to stop himself. He hips already felt tired from the thrusting and he just wanted a release now. He could feel it coming soon but he was denied it when Cloud suddenly pulled away from him entirely. His eyes opened quickly and he sat up, panting and trying to figure out why cloud had stopped “What’s wrong?”

“I needed to stop or I was going to cum already.” Cloud said rather embarrassed, rubbing at his cheeks for a moment, his lips red and swollen from all the abuse. “I think that’s enough foreplay for you. I don’t want you tiring out on me before we even get to the really fun stuff.” 

Squall was torn, on the one hand he was excited for more but on the other his cock was aching so badly right now. He had been so close, almost on the edge and Cloud pulled away. His cock was throbbing as he sat, aching to be touched and it was hard not to just finish himself off. “Then hurry… please. I was so close, you cock tease.”

Cloud coughed at the language, not expecting the vulgarity, at least not in a language he understood. “Then how about this, I’ll prepare you and you can tease me in return if you’d like.” He gave Squall a wink as he scooted off the bed to take off his pants. He personally had hated the brightly colored outfit he wore and was glad to finally be free of the monstrosity that was his outfit. The pants were kicked off once undone and thrown over a chair, hoping to never be worn again. His briefs clung tight to him, unable to ignore the look Squall was giving him. The brunette was staring at him and though Cloud wasn’t shy about his body, he couldn’t help but turn to the side from the gaze. “What? Is… something wrong?”

“Non, I… sorry. I can’t help staring. You’re really handsome.” Squall brought his knees up to his chest, still watching Cloud. He hadn’t meant to make him nervous but he was too excited to see what he was hiding in those dark briefs.

“Oh.. um… thanks.” Cloud pulled the briefs finally down and heard a choked cough from Squall the moment he was exposed. 

“Cloud that’s not going to fit.” Grabbing a pillow, Squall placed it on his lap, covering his own erection, feeling pretty emasculated next to Cloud.

“Of course it’s going to fit. I know what I’m doing, alright? I’m going to make you feel good just like I promised. Trust me?” Cloud walked over to the bedside table where the bottle from before was waiting and he grabbed it, along with a condom. “You can lay down, or get on your hands and knees, whichever you prefer.”

Trust him, he said. Squall wasn’t sure exactly why he would trust Cloud seeing as they hardly knew each other but he doubted the blond wanted to actually hurt him. There was no reason not to trust him. With hesitation he removed the pillow and got on his hands and knees, feeling incredibly exposed.

For the second time that night, Cloud wished he had a camera and not just a shitty phone one either. If Squall ever didn’t make it in speed skating, he’d probably do really well in porn with how easily his body shifted into the most seductive poses. As he came back onto the bed and positioned himself on his knees behind Squall he saw the younger man’s body tense up. It was beautiful and he couldn't help but have a hand trail down his thick muscular thighs. He’d seen the power these legs had before, he’d seen the speed Squall could achieve with them and that thought had him wetting a parched throat. “Ich will dich… Squall I want you so badly.”

Squall shivered at the touch to his leg, it so incredibly hot compared to the coldness he felt from so little contact for the past few minutes. He lowered his head into the pillow he’d been holding only moments before, raising his ass more into the air for Cloud, embarrassment 

“What a show.” Cloud’s hand moved up Squall’s thigh, grabbing a generous amount of ass in it. Cloud could get used to this body. He’d have to remember to ask Squall in the morning what country he practiced in and maybe he could convince his own coach to move there with him. This was not a man he wanted to have just a one night stand with. “It’s going to be cold soon. If anything hurts too much let me know.” His bare thumb pressed against Squall’s entrance then, teasing it but not yet pushing in. He watched as Squall started to squirm away but soon was stopping and getting used to it.

“This… is weird.” Squall mumbled from his spot at the pillow. He’d masturbated before, what teenager hadn’t, however he’d never touched himself there. He knew that was the only probable way for them to have sex and somehow Cloud was determined to get his big dick in him, but the sensation was still just strange. 

As his thumb pressed against Squall’s entrance, Cloud pushed on the bottle top with his other hand, taking lube into it and smearing it around his hand. He removed the hand touching Squall and rubbed them together, as if he was putting lotion on his hands. It was slippery and moist but above all smelled like mint, one of his favorite scents. Once his fingers were prepared, he placed a hand on Squall’s cheek, making sure he could get used to the feeling. He saw the man below him shiver from the cold lube and once he looked ready, he pressed his thumb against the entrance once more, this time pushing in.

“A-Ah! It’s cold!” Squall moved away from the invading digit, wanting to pull away but Cloud followed him through. He moved his finger inside him, making Squall feel ten shades of strange. He buried his head further into the pillow to muffle any noises, not wanting to stop but not wanting fingers inside him like some probe experiment either. “Hurry up.”

“Patience, mein schatz. If I go too fast you’ll be sore and unable to perform.” Momentarily Cloud had a minor flash back to his own first time and how strange it had felt then too. He frowned, wanting Squall to be more at ease and so he moved closer, his hand slipping from Squall’s cheek to wrap around and grab his cock. Both hands were still rather slippery with the lube, making it almost hard to hold onto Squall. The effect seemed to be working as the light touches to his cock had squall moaning again. Cloud took the chance then to add another finger, stretching the two and checking Squall for signs of displeasure. To his relief, all Cloud heard was moans of pleasure and not pain.

“Tu me rends fou… Cloud please…” Squall moaned out as the hand around his cock jerked him off painfully slowly. That mixed with the feeling of Cloud’s hands spreading him apart was making his head spin. He felt completely light headed and all he wanted now was to feel that big, thick cock inside him. Squall raised his head, turning to look behind him at Cloud and gave him a pleading look. 

Cloud had to bite on his lip to stop himself from giving into squall with the way he was looking at him, that was simply not fair. He inserted another finger, scissoring this one with the other two at a much faster pace than before.

“Ah...Cloud..” A whimper came from Squall, hiding his face back into the pillow as he was finger fucked from behind. It felt good, really good especially combined with the slow jerk of his cock.

Cloud was losing his own patience and thus began looking for where he left the condom. He saw it next to the pillow by Squall’s face and once he felt Squall was ready enough, he pulled his fingers out and reached over for it.

“Cloud!” Squall moaned as he felt that fullness leave him with no warming. He lifted his head once more and turned to get a glimpse behind. He couldn’t see well what was going on but soon Cloud’s hands were upon him once more.

“Ready?” Cloud had quickly ripped the condom and placed it on his own cock, having been denying himself stimulation in hopes of lasting a bit longer. He could already tell that Squall’s tight hole was going to make that harder to accomplish. He held onto Squall’s hip with one hand as he positioned himself against his entrance with the other.

Cloud’s tip was pressed against him and Squall felt himself inhaling deeply, as if unsure if he could breathe. For a moment there was silence and Squall realised that Cloud was waiting for the okay. There was still time to end this and pretend it never happened, but he didn’t take that route. “Fuck me, Cloud.”

Cloud pushed in, the tip of his cock barely passing in. Squall was so tight he felt like he’d come right then and there. “Oh...fuck...Squall” 

“C-Cloud!” Squall’s voice left him after that, his body ridge and unprepared for what he was taking in. He’d thought the fingers had been enough but he was wrong. Cloud was big, Cloud was hard and he felt like he was splitting in two. 

“Du bist so eng…” Cloud pushed in more, all the way down to his base and stayed there, holding himself in Squall to let the younger man get used to it. It was so tight, so incredibly good. “Squall...oh fuck Squall…”

The more Cloud pushed in the more Squall thought he might die right there. His voice was betraying him, letting out quick, short moans. He felt tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes and he wanted to wipe them away but his arms wouldn’t move from their spot holding him up on the bed. 

Cloud gave Squall’s own cock a jerk once, with no response he did it against, slowly for a bit to try and get Squall to respond. He was beginning to worry a little. His hips moved in time with Cloud’s hand, small, slow thrusts.

The thrusts hurt at first and Squall started to focus on his own cock instead, hoping that would help. It did as the pain behind him started to feel more pleasureable as the seconds passed. “You can...move Cloud.”

With the okay to do so, Cloud made longer thrusts but still at a slow pace. It was killing him to not be able to just fuck Squall into the mattress. He’d never felt anything this good, not that he had so many partners to compare it to however.

The slow pace wasn’t doing it for Squall and he moved his hips to meet Cloud’s thrust, causing him to moan louder. “Plus vite! Faster please!”

It didn’t take Cloud being told twice to listen and deliver what Squall wanted. All he had to do was speak some french and Cloud would have lost it. He moved his hips against Squall faster, his cock going deeper with each thrust, hitting closer and closer to Squall’s prostate. It was so good, so incredibly good but not perfect. He wanted to see Squall, wanted to see what kind of beautiful face he’d make when he orgasmed. “W..wait...turn around.”

“C-Cloud...ah..”Squall’s body was jerking with each thrust, his knees feeling like they couldn’t support him even on a comfortable bed. “W… what?” Surely Cloud had to be joking. This felt so good, why would he want him to turn around.

When Squall didn’t listen, Cloud pulled out for a moment and personally flipped Squall over, it was easy to given how weak those knees already felt. Once Squall was laying on his back, Cloud lifted his legs and placed them on shoulders, positioning himself once more at Squall’s entrance. This time it was easier as he slipped in. This angle worked better for him and he could see Squall’s face as he fucked him hard, hips moving faster than previously.

“Fuck...oh fuck Cloud!” Squall couldn’t keep up to the thrusts. He tried to meet with his own but they were too fast, too sporadic and so Squall let himself be used, enjoying every moment of it. His cock was throbbing and with this new position, Cloud was busy holding him and couldn’t touch him so he touched himself. His thumb pressed down on his tip as the rest of his hand rubbed at his length, knowing exactly what he liked to get off on.

This was something unexpected, Cloud was watching Squall touch himself as he was fucked. It was hot, really hot and he made sure to try and remember everything he was doing to replicate at another date. He watched as Squall’s hair moved around him, framing his beautiful face, at the way his eyes closed and then partly opened to look at him with the most beautiful bedroom eyes he’d ever seen. “Wie in meinen Träumen….” Cloud mumbled, more to himself then Squall. 

The more Squall touched, the closer he felt himself getting. He could feel that familiar pit in his groin, the one he had felt before from Cloud only to be denied. Icy blue eyes looked up at Cloud, his body tensing more and more until he let go of his cock. “Je jouis!” With that he came hard, ejaculating on his own chest. His body tensed, tightening around Cloud as he arched his back and grabbed at the sheets.

Cloud came right after, the tightness around his cock milking an orgasm out of him. He grabbed tightly at Squall’s ass, probably leaving a mark as he thrust a few more quick sharp times until he finally pulled out. He wanted to collapse and cuddle with Squall but he couldn’t just yet. Instead he reached over to the nightstand to get a tissues and patted Squall clean. 

“Cloud…”Squall voice hurt as he spoke and instead he just let Cloud do whatever he wanted to do and laid where he was. 

Going to the bureau, Cloud pulled off the used condom and tossed it into the bin. He took the pajamas Squall had brought and went over to the man laying in his bed. Quietly he dressed him, enjoying how limp and spent Squall was. “So, how was it… your first time?”

Squall mumbled a response but when he felt the bed shift and Cloud finally joining him in bed, he moved over to him and held onto him. “Give me...ten minutes. I might want more.”

Cloud chuckled and let Squall curl up against him, not minding one bit. “I’m pretty sure in ten minutes you and I both are going to be asleep.” Just as Cloud has said, within a few moments, the couple was asleep. It wouldn’t be until well into the night that Cloud woke up from a noise at his door. Someone was walking in and he tried to see with his blurry and sleepy eyes. Once the light in the room went on he pulled the covers further over Squall and looked at the invader. It was his cousin, right, he forgot they were rooming together.

“Oh, hey, I was wondering where you went. Got a cute girl with you?” Zell asked in a hushed tone, choosing to speak his native language so the sleeping beauty wouldn’t hear or hopefully understand them. 

Cloud shook his head and grinned, peeling the covers back enough for Zell to see who was in his arms. “Looks like you were right, I am his type.”

Zell’s own blue eyes widened and he hopped around the room, covering his mouth to stop the screaming he wished he could do. As soon as he calmed down enough he looked at his cousin. “No way! No way! You actually got him to sleep with you? Oh man Cloud I’m so happy! I knew you two would hit it off!”

“Well you can’t take all of the credit. I was the one who wanted to meet him in the first place.” Cloud pulled the blanket back over Squall’ not wanting to wake him. He was too content. “Zell...he is amazing, more so than what you even told me. He was so incredibly sexy too. I was prepared to maybe just a kiss goodnight but…” Cloud trailed off, looking down at the man in his arms and feeling his face heat up. “I want to date him. I think I’ll ask him at your meet.”

Zell watched his cousin and fell to the other bed in the room, grinning like mad. “Still, oh man this is like a fairy tale, only you got your happy ending really early. Oh! Hey don’t forget you owe me that signed shirt. You promised if I introduced you two that you’d get Seifer to sign my jersey.” He sat up, a serious look on his face for once.

Cloud nodded, waving Zell off as he got comfortable in his bed. He had his competition already bright and early in the morning and he wanted to get some rest in while he could. “I won’t forget. Now hurry and change so you can turn that light off. “

“Yeah, yeah.” Zell nodded and went to change for bed, hoping into his own and turning the light off. “Just don’t make any weird noises in your sleep. I’m right here and not into voyeurism.”

“Yeah well I have no plans of sharing anything of Squall with you. You get to be his rival and that’s it. The rest is all mine.” Cloud smiled pulling the blanket off Squall’s head and leaning down to kiss him on the nose. Again he closed his eyes and went to bed, ready for his competition in the coming morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ich habe Spaß. Ich vermisse euch alle. Ich habe ein netter Kerl mit mir- I'm having fun. I miss you all. There's a nice guy with me.
> 
> Enlève tes pantalons-take off your pants
> 
> Je veux te baiser- I want to have sex with you
> 
> Scheisse -fuck/shit
> 
> Du bist so hübsch- you are so beautiful
> 
> Suce-moi la bite-suck my cock
> 
> Ich will dich-I want you
> 
> Tu me rends fou- your driving me crazy
> 
> Du bist so eng-you are so tight
> 
> Wie in meinen Träumen- like in my dreams
> 
> Je jouis- im cumming


End file.
